disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kovu
Kovu is a character created by the user ArtIssues. Application located here. Abilities As all lions, Kovu has sharp claws, powerful paws and legs, and a cat's stealth, instincts, and hunting techniques. He also has some pretty good acting tendencies, such as when he tried to convince Simba he was a faultless rogue leaving the Outsiders, and manipulative, as he was when originally flirting with Kiara. Personality Kovu tries to pass himself off as confident, cool, and able. However, while it's true that he can be charming, the reality is that before falling in love with Kiara, Kovu was prideful, a bit cowardly, brooding, manipulative, and malicious. He had no idea that there was more to life than training to kill Simba, but when Kiara, Timon, and Puumba showed him the meaning of 'fun', the dark lion opened up a bit more. This caused him to doubt his original purpose as Scar's Heir, and to question himself. He has issues with being connected to the villainous scarred lion, and wants to be better because of his love for Kiara. He shows himself, in the end, to be brave, determined, and independent. Opinions of Other Characters Scar: While Scar was not his father, Kovu still feels connected to the villainous lion. He is guilty for even having that much to do with the former dark lord of the Pridelands, but can't shake the feeling that he is somewhat alike to Scar, and this haunts him... Kiara: Kovu is crazy about Kiara. He believes she is cute, funny, and way too good for him. He is insecure about losing her, but she makes him feel like he can grow to be something other than his dark background, and he's forever grateful to her for opening up his eyes to what life could be outside of his mother's training and intended plans for his future. Simba: While at first Kovu wanted nothing more than to kill Simba and avenge Scar's death, rising to what Zira claimed was his 'rightful place as king', Kovu is putting his old resentment towards Kiara's originally disapproving father behind him, making room for respect for the King. He still struggles with his past, but he desperately wants to keep on proving to Simba that he is now more than an assassin. Zira: Hearing that Zira is back, Kovu is incredibly nervous. His mother only ever whipped him into shape as a mindless killing machine, tried to groom him to be the blackhearted ruler Scar had been, but Kovu cannot help but still love her. She is his mother, after all, and he hopes, now that he knows she is alive, that he can change her and she can join the family once more, along with Nuka, if he is around. He's aware and afraid that this plan might not work out, and he doesn't want his new loved ones to be hurt by her. Kopa: Kovu finds Kopa to be fun, and though he's not really used to doing anything playful with cubs, given his upbringing, Kopa seems to accept Kovu as part of the family without a thought, so the dark young lion is pleased. He views Kopa easily as his newfound brother. A nna: At first Kovu didn't know how to take Anna's spunky attitude and energy, but she sort of reminds him of a way over-hyper Kiara, so he's warming up to her. Rapunzel: Much like Anna, Kovu finds her curiosity and fun-loving tendencies to be a lot like his girlfriend's, and he sees some of his own old naivety about new things in her. Two-Tone: Now that he thinks about it, Kovu has decided some of this puppy's personality traits remind him of Vitani. History When Scar's first intended heir with Zira, Nuka, ended up being rejected as a disappointment, Zira left the Pridelands and returned pregnant with the illegitimate next-best option--Kovu. Scar accepted Kovu as his new son and heir. His time spent with Kovu, training and grooming him, however, was cut remarkably short. It was during one of the spells that Zira was away hunting in far off lands with the other lionesses that were loyal to Scar that Simba and his small calvary returned from the dead, and before infant Kovu knew it, he and his mother and a handful of lions were exiled from the Pridelands, over the river, and into the Outlands. From that point on, Kovu grew up hearing time and time again the treachery of Simba, the Lion King, and how he had murdered Scar, the only father-figure Kovu ever knew. Zira, hate-filled, began training him up to one day return to the Pridelands, kill Simba, and take the throne with the Outlander pride at his back. This plan hit a slight snag when Kovu, wandering off while his mother was out hunting, ran into the wayward Princess of the Pridelands--Simba's daughter, Kiara. The girl cub and Kovu became friends, as he had never met someone so full of bouncy happiness and light, and she was attracted to his display of being independent and doing whatever he wanted, though this wasn't true. Though Zira and Simba arrived to split the two cubs up, they never forgot one another...however, the encounter gave Zira an idea. Years and years later, when Kovu and Kiara had grown up and Kovu was a hardened assassin, she sent Kovu's older brother and sister, Nuka and Vitani, to stage a wildfire during Kiara's first hunt, effectively putting her life in danger so Kovu could come to her rescue, earning Simba's trust. This didn't exactly work perfectly, as Simba was still very suspicious, knowing Kovu's heritage, and protective of his daughter. Kovu lived with the Pridelands Pride for a day or two, claiming to be a rogue who had left the Outsiders. During this time, he waited for an opportunity to get Simba alone in order to kill the older lion, but was continually distracted by Kiara, who was excited at having her interesting and somewhat foreign cub-hood acquaintance back in her life. While giving in to giving Kiara a hunting lesson, Kovu began to fall in love with her after some help from Rafiki. This was not part of Zira's grand plan, and Kovu began to question; was Simba really the enemy? Was it actually Scar who had been in the wrong? He decided to tell Kiara the truth--that he wasn't a rogue who had conveniently saved her from a wildfire, but an assassin trained by Scar's mate to enact revenge on Simba. Before he could do so, Simba, convinced by the compassionate Queen Nala to give Kovu a chance, asked Kovu to go out for a private conversation, the subject of which being Scar. Just as Kovu had truly seemed to resign to changing his ways and putting Scar and Zira's evil plan behind him, Zira herself showed up out of nowhere with all of the Outlanders at her back, hungry for Simba's blood. The enraged King immediately associated Kovu with the ambush, despite the horrified young lion's protests, and the fight began. Simba was hopelessly outnumbered, but he fought and fled from the lions, trying to climb up the broken pile of timber clogging the Gorge. Kovu managed to break free from the Outlanders, but when Zira ordered him to get the out-of-reach King, Kovu did nothing. Nuka, the rejected legitimate son of Scar, hungry for attention and his time in the limelight, attempted to climb the pile of wood and attack Simba, but the pile collapsed on him as Simba leapt to safety, killing the scrawny Nuka. Kovu arrived as Zira and the other Outlanders were mourning, and received a slap across the face from his mother for his betrayal, blamed for Nuka's death. Horrified and heartbroken, with a scar much like his adoptive sire's, the dark teenage lion fled back to the Pridelands. There was no warm welcome for him there, though, as the weakened and injured Simba blamed Kovu for the ambush and, despite Kiara's tearful protest, exiled Kovu. Not seeming to belong anywhere, Kovu hid in the deserts of the Pridelands, lost and confused, until Kiara found him. Overjoyed to see that she wasn't angry with him, Kovu's first idea was that they should run away from their parents, their pasts, their responsibilities, as long as they were together. Kiara insisted that they could still unite their families, together, and bring peace to the Savannah. She had shown him something new and better, once again. Kovu agreed, and they sped off to stop their parents, arriving just in time to witness all-out war breaking out between Simba's pride and Zira's band of outsiders. Kovu and Kiara broke their parent's fighting up, getting literally inbetween the two hateful adults. But while Kiara could convince Simba to let go and offer peace, Zira refused to give in and lunged at Simba for the final blow. Kiara intercepted it at the last moment, and the two went rolling over the side of the Gorge just as the pile of broken logs that had served as a dam burst, and the river flooded in, creating a deadly torrent below the two lionesses. Distraught, Kovu watched as Simba rescued his daughter, but was too late to help her save Zira, who fell to her supposed death. Simba forgave Kovu and accepted him and all of the Outlanders back into the Pride. Kovu lived happily with Kiara and the Pride for a while. Nala had a second cub, the Prince Kopa, and Kovu was still getting to know the newest family member when the ordeal with the Orbs occurred. Simba agreed to host the Forces of Good there in the Pridelands right next to Pride Rock, so none of his pride had much say in the matter of answering the call, but Kovu didn't mind, ready to do anything to protect his new family. However, upon learning that not only Nuka, not just Zira, but Scar himself may be resurrected, Kovu's emotions were set into turmoil. All of the family members he had been trying to put behind him, the ghosts that plagued his dreams with guilt, were back? Threads Participated In Other Gallery Kovu.png Kovu 1.jpg Category:Characters